Jack of Hearts
by Jasper's Woman
Summary: Jasper Whitlock takes pleasure in torturing couples.  He promises he will spare their husband's lives if they have sex with him.  But in the end he just kills them both.  Then he comes across a woman who turns his world upside down.


**Jack of Hearts**

**Thanks to my beta's T_A71484 CourtneyMalpass**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, this is just my sick and twisted fan fiction.

**Content Warning: ****There is torture, murder, rape, and death.**** CAN'T HANDLE IT ... DON'T READ IT THEN...**

**.**

**JPOV**

.

It always takes me days to choose the couple, I want them to be perfect. I want that couple who lives for each other and would die for each other. The couple that lives in the perfect little house, organized and overly sweet. The couple that only sees the good in life. That's the couple that makes me fucking hot. That's the couple that I want to see feel absolute terror and fear from. I love the look in their eyes when they realize that they will not only die, but feel absolute pain and terror before their death.

.

Once I knew I found them, I kept imagining her underneath me, begging for her husband's life while she came around my dick. I kept imagining him, tied up watching as I fuck his wife senseless. I take out my cards and find the Jack of hearts. I put it on top of the pile and put the cards back in the box. I love making the cops run around like fucking morons chasing some serial killer who doesn't exist. They collect all the evidence, and try to solve a murder. Meanwhile, half the states don't cross reference their evidence. The fucking retards really think the same guy is killing people the same way after eighty years. I almost cum thinking about all the victims I've killed, a hundred and twenty couples over the past eight years, that has to be a record!

.

I get close to their house and roll my eyes at the beautiful garden. I can hear him professing his undying love for her. She giggles and kisses him professing her undying love back. I lick my lips, thinking about their tasty blood. His tall thick frame, with all his muscles won't help him tonight. But her tall and curvy body and long blond hair are just what I want. He suggests they start trying tonight for a baby. She agrees, that makes me fucking hard. I will not only bring terror into their lives but shatter their dreams before they die. How fucking lucky am I? I carefully go round back and open the door. No need to pick the lock when I can just break the handle. I see him in the dining room and walk up behind him. I whisper in his ear how I want his wife's pussy. He turns around and barely notices me before I hit his head. He falls, I quickly carry him over to the chair and tie him up. I've learned to hit their heads very softly, the first time I did it I knocked his head right off. The second time I cracked his skull. That shit pissed me off, but at least I took my anger out on their wives. Now, I make sure to be gentle. I like making the husbands watching everything I do.

.

I hear her walk back into the dining room and move into the kitchen, where she can't see me. I love the fear that hits me when they see their husbands tied up and knocked out. She shakes, I can tell she's thinking about what to do. Does she get help? Or does she stay and help him? She turns towards the door, but I stop her. Her fear rises, but before she can react, use my power to send her a full dose of lethargy. She slumps down on the floor. I leave her there and walk over her body to sit down on one of the chairs. When he slowly comes too and realizes he's been tied up, I chuckle. He looks at me and the fear is all over his face. "Please don't hurt us. I'll give you whatever you want. Don't hurt my wife." I motion to the kitchen. He sees her body. Tears flood his eyes, "Don't worry, I haven't touched her, yet. I waited for you to wake up so you can see what I am going to do to her." She slowly moves her body and then jumps up. She looks into the dining room and sees her husband and then me.

.

"Please don't hurt us, Please?" she begs and I laugh. He looks at her, "RUN ROSALIE, RUN!" he yells. She immediately runs towards the door thinking she can get help. But I'm in front of her before she can blink. I pull her hair and drag her to sit in front of him. "I'll give you whatever you want. Please don't hurt her?" He begs. I lean down to whisper in his ear. "What I want? I want to fuck your wife's body and use her for my own pleasure." He's stares at me. He knows he's fucking helpless to stop me. He looks down at her. They have some sort of silent conversation. It's always the same thing. Don't do what he says. I have to, I love you. Blah fucking blah. I roll my eyes and grab her hair to make her look at me. "You have a choice, give your body to me and I let your husband live. Or you watch me slowly beat him to death." She shakes her head. She doesn't want to give her body to anyone, but him. She doesn't want him to die. As usual, he answers for her. "No Rosalie, don't do it. Let him beat me. Don't you let him touch you." He tries to struggle out of his bindings. I laugh.

.

"It wasn't your question. I was talking to her. She has to decide." He cries, he knows what she will do, what every fucking pathetic wife does. She'll give herself to me in hopes of saving them both. "You sick fucking bastard." He yells out. I smack his face hard. I know I broke his jaw and feel satisfaction in that. She knows his jaw is broken. She can tell by the skin that is already turning purple. She reaches for him and hugs his frame. "Please, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want." I look at her and imagine how her mouth would feel around my cock. I lick my lips. "I know you will, if you want him to live." She sobs and nods. Nothing like a broken women giving in to me. Makes me fucking harder than I already am.

.

I grab her hair and pull it hard, raising her body up off the ground, her feet dangling in the air. "If I have to repeat anything, you WILL watch him die a slow death." She cries out in pain and tries to nod. I drop her to the floor. She falls with a loud thud. "Take off your clothes and get on your knees in front of me." She shakes with terror as she slowly unbuttons her shirt. He's shaking his head. He's begging her to stop. She takes her pink blouse off to reveal a pink lace bra. She takes that off and there are her gorgeous round tits with perfect little nipples. I bend down to his ear. "I bet those are some tasty tits, huh?" He closes his eyes. "I want you to look at your wife the whole time. I want you to watch as she gives herself to me." She sobs now as she continues taking off her clothes. Standing before me is a beautiful blond bombshell with a sexy shaved pussy. "If you try to stop her at any point, I will cut off her breasts slowly and fuck her with a knife. Got it?" More tears falls. He nods. The terror is written all over his face. The realization that I'm not just going to fuck her, but terrorize her hits him. He knows they're both going to die. I sigh as I inhale his fear.

.

"Get on your knees in front of me. I want your husband to watch you suck my cock." She gets on her knees slowly. I unzip and drop my pants. My cock was always big, but as a vamp everything is enhanced, now I'm fucking huge. She looks at it and knows it won't fit in her. I can see in her eyes. She still has hope. Hope that I will let her go, hope that I will leave them alive to find a way to get past this. I long for the moment when her hope is replaced by fear and terror. She grabs my cock and is stunned by how hard and rigid it is. Before she can think I snap, "Suck it now." She licks her lips and takes me in her mouth and slowly moves back and forth. "Faster and harder." She moves as fast as her pathetic human body will let her. I grab her head and push my cock down her throat. She gags and tries to pull away, but can't. I look at her husband, he's crying, desperate for me to stop hurting her, desperate for help that will never come. This only makes me fuck her face harder. Her gags get louder and deeper. She instinctively bites down on me and I hear teeth break and shatter. She cries out in pain as I blow my load down throat. He struggles harder to get to her as her blood flows around her face. She falls back on the floor, blood pouring out of her mouth, broken and shattered teeth everywhere. I chuckle at the sight. Then her cries reach my ears and my cock grows harder.

.

I grab her hair and pull her up to me. She's crying in both pain and the realization that what I'm going to do next will be even worse. I pull her bloody face to mine, "Get on the table now or I'll fucking rip your nipples off. You dumb fucking bitch." She sobs as she lies down and tries to breathe through the blood. He's crying loudly, trying to speak with a broken jaw. I open her legs and rub my dick against her pussy. I spit my venom on her and smile at him as I push myself into her. I move slowly a few times, I want her to cum before I fuck her the way I want. I rub her clit and move slowly, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. He's giving me the death glare and pleading with me at the same time to spare her life. I push faster knowing the right amount of speed will make her cum hard. She starts to get wet, I open her legs wider. She's sobbing at her body's reaction to my cock. She covers her face with her hands. Embarrassment, anger, fear, hate all flood me. I shudder with anticipation of fucking her to death. A moan escapes her lips and her body arches into mine. She flows around my cock and I chuckle. "That's right darlin' cum around my fucking cock, that's what a good whore does."

.

I lean down on her body. She turns her head away. I grab and hold her hands above her head. I lick her ear and look at him. "I'm going to fuck you to death, break your body, shatter your bones. Then slowly kill your husband." Her eyes widen in fear for her husband. She looks at me begging me with her eyes to stop, to leave them be. I smile at her and slam my cock all the way into her. I feel my cock rip through her vagina, into her body. Her hips shatter, her legs fly in the air as if she's a rag doll. The cry from her is one of sheer and utter pain as she tries to stop me with her hands. He's screaming and moaning, begging me to stop. I look at him and keep fucking her, slamming harder and deeper each time, bones crunch and shatter with each thrust of my hips. Eventually, her hands stop fighting, her cries stop. Her heart is till beating, but it's slow as her life fades. I slam harder and blow my load deep in her body. I lick her neck and bite down as I drink some of her blood. Only a little, don't want them to find drained bodies.

.

I pull out of her and move away. Her body is a fucking mess. Legs hanging by only skin on her sides. Her pussy torn open and pushed up to her stomach. He's shaking and crying. He's seen evil that he never knew existed. He welcomes death. He wants to die after seeing what happened to his wife, but not yet. I grab her leg and rip it off her body. Blood flies all over me. I moan in pleasure. He knows I'm not human, fuck he probably thinks I'm the devil incarnate. I chuckle as I fling her leg to him and it lands at his feet. I rip off her other leg and toss it in the kitchen. Then I grab both arms and rip them off; blood, bones, and muscles fly everywhere. The dining room is now covered in red. I lick the blood from her limbs and toss them into the living room. Then I grab her head, I hold down her torso with one hand and rip her head off with the other. Blood puddles at my feet.

.

I walk over and put her head in his lap. He is beyond tears and moans, his body shakes at the loss of his wife's life. I whisper in his ear, "I'm a fucking vampire, a murderer. I've been killing for eighty years and making it look like a serial killer. They will never find me. Your deaths will never be avenged. You'll just be another box of unsolved evidence. I'm keeping your wife's panties and both your wedding rings as a souvenir of my work with you. Too bad, I bet you would've been great parents and grandparents." I turn his head, and sink my teeth into his neck. He moans at the pain. I slowly drink but then stop myself. I grab his head and rip if off. blood splatters everywhere. I look at his face. The expression is one of utter grief. I laugh and toss it into the living room. I look down. What a fucking sight. His decapitated body with her head in his lap. The cops are going to have a fucking field day with this one. I take out the box of cards, pull out the Jack of hearts and leave it on her head. The cops will look all over for fingerprints, and will try to figure out why they can't find them.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

I wasn't planning on killing this couple, but something about her intrigued me. He seems like a cold fuck, I don't think this will work, but her blood's calling to me. I walk up to their dinky house and see it's unlocked. I walk in and he sees me. Confusion and anger hit me. I chuckle. "Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my house? Get the fuck out." He yells and I move quickly to him and smack his head. He falls down. I lift him over my shoulder. I tie him to his shitty looking chair. His wife walks in and stops short. She looks at him and me. I move to her, but instead of fear from her, I'm hit with humor. I use my power and send her a dose of lethargy and carry her to the couch. I roll my eyes, Why did I move her? I never move the women. Her humor caught me off guard. He comes to and starts to struggle against the rope. He sees me and gets angry. This is the first time a husband has not asked about his wife or begged for her life. The wife comes to and looks at her husband.

.

"Stupid bitch. Victoria untie me now. What the fuck you waiting for?" She looks at me. I feel fear mixed with relief. She should be scared of me. She should want to help her husband. Instead she just sits there in silence. I look at them trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. I look at him. "No, she has a choice to make. You can either give your body to me to keep your husband alive, or watch me slowly beat him to death." He looks at her. "You stupid whore. You're fucking him? aren't' ya? You've brought this dick into our house, you dumb slut. You're out on your ass when I get out of here." He yells at her. That's when I feel her true fear come out. I take a closer look at her body. Despite her beautiful features and long red curls, she has old bruises and healed broken bones. He beats her, probably rapes her. That's why she found it funny to see him tied up.

.

I'm frustrated that I won't get her to give in to me based on fear. I will have to find another way. But she looks at me. You're gonna kill us aren't you?" Peace and humor still flow from her. "I'll let you do what you want to me, but please let him die first. I deserve to watch him die. I want to help you kill him, then you can do whatever you want with me." I look at her. Is she fucking serious? My dick gets hard, but this time it's not fear that's turning me on, it's her. Her need for revenge and death is making me fucking hard. In all the years I've been doing this, I've never encountered this situation before. I know I should run and let her get her revenge, but I can't. I want to see what she'll do.

.

I hand her the knife. She looks at it, than him. "Don't you dare. You stupid bitch. I'll fucking beat your ugly ass. You're a terrible fucking lay, your pussy smells and your tits are shit." He yells at her and she looks down. I want to watch her torture and kill him. I stand next to her and give her a dose of pride and strength. She smiles at him and stabs the knife down into his thigh. She has the knife all the way in his leg. He cries out in pain as blood pools all around. She smirks at him and twists it around before pulling it out. "That's for punching me." He groans and spits in her face. She stabs his right eye with the knife, turns it around and pulls the fucking eyeball out. He screams and cries like a fucking baby as terror and fear finally fill him. He's knows she's gonna kill him. Lust and rage fill her body. I start rubbing my dick through my pants this shit is hot. "That's for making me give up my friends and family."

.

She unzips his pants and pulls them down. He tries to kick and bite her. I grab his long greasy blond hair. I stare at him sending him extra terror and fear just for the fun of it. She grabs his balls and stretches them out. She stabs down into his testicles making sure to puncture them. He shakes and cries out at the pain. His screams soon turn silent as the pain overwhelms him. She keeps stabbing until his ball sack is completely opened and just a bloody flap of skin. "That's for raping me all the fucking time." She stabs the knife into his chest and drags it diagonally down his side. He cries out and his head falls forward. The pain is overwhelming he can't think anymore. As his skin is torn and ripped, blood spurts out on her and she smiles at him. "That's for killing my unborn child." He's still alive, but barely. She goes to stab him again, but I grab her and take the knife out of her hand. She stares into my eyes, "I'm ready now. I got my revenge." I can't kill her, instead I want to claim her for my own. I want her body, her black soul. I want her for myself. No other women is like her.

.

I rip off her clothes. She doesn't move she has accepted her fate. I smile as I pick her up and place her on the table. I open her legs and lick her pussy. She's fucking wet and tasty. I moan and lick her again. "This is the best pussy I've ever eaten." I lick harder and deeper pushing my push my fingers deep inside of her and suck on her clit. She moans and gyrates. I feel the precum pouring out of my cock. It's just not her body responding to me, she fucking wants me. She's probably never been fucked like a women should. I fuck her harder with my fingers and suck harder on her clit. She shakes and moans as she flows around my fingers and into my mouth. I lick her juices, reveling in this tasty pussy that will soon be mine for all eternity.

.

I pick her back up and lay her over his lap. She doesn't fight me. She stays still as I open her legs and whisper in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you better than he ever has." I rub my cock against her pussy and push myself inside of her. She moans as I fit perfectly inside of her and pushes back and gyrates her hips as I fuck her harder. I make sure to not break her bones. She needs this. She wants this. "I bet you've never got fucked like this before. Do you see what I'm doing to your wife? Do you see how a real man pleases her?" She moans louder and I grab her hair. "Oh so good. So fucking good." I growl and cum deep inside this tight pussy. I pull out of her and pull her up to me. "Do you know what I am?" She shakes her head, the lust and desire still flowing around her. I lick her neck. "I'm a fucking vampire. I drink human blood. I torture and murder humans for fun. You're the first woman who I've met that's just like me. You are now mine. I own you. You will be mine for all eternity." She looks in my eyes and feel nothing but desire and want from her. I bite her neck and drink her blood. She winces as the venom hits her. I pull away and seal her wound and lift her up in my arms and place her body on the table.

.

I turn back to him and untie him and grab both his arms. He moans aloud in pain. I smile at him. "Time to die, fucker." I pull his arms hard and snap both off, blood flows around and he grunts like a dying animal. He's still alive. It's pissing me off. I grab his lower jaw and rip it off. He falls back in the chair as his blood pours out from his throat. His chest raises up and down. He shakes and moans, one last breath bubbles up from the blood and his heart stops. I grab his neck and drink the blood flowing openly. I take out the card and lay the Jack of Hearts on his bloody dick.

.

I turn to her, my mate, my new partner in death and terror. I run my hand along her body, feeling her every curve. I pick her up in my arms and bring her to the shower. I lay her down on the floor and clean her up as she screams out in pain from the change. "Hush now, it will be over soon. When you wake, you'll be mine." I take off my clothes, turn off the water, and carry her upstairs. I lay her on the bed and walk to the closet. I spot a black dress and put it on her. No need for bra and panties any more, I want easy access to my new pet. I grab the most decent shirt I can find, which isn't saying much with his wardrobe. I throw on a pair of pants. I look down at her again. I lift her dress and run my fingers along her pussy lips, so wet and tasty. I can't help myself. I need her again. I lift her legs and shove my cock deep inside of her. She screams out in pain, her agony overrides any ecstasy she may feel. But, it's not about her right now. It's about me and filling my needs. I move in and out of her, slamming hard, but not too hard. There's no reason to worry about her cumming. I slam one last time into her pussy and growl as I blow my load deep inside of her. I grab her hair and pull her face to mine. "You're pussy's even good when you're changing.

.

I grab a towel, cleaning her off, and throw her over my shoulder. Her screams fill my ears and make me hard again. I run out of their shit house and through the woods. I need to bring her to my cabin in the woods. I can't wait to show her my trophy and toys. I can't wait for her to join me. Finally, after two hundred years, I have a women who is just as dark as I. Twisted and warped enough to be the perfect match to my soul.


End file.
